Love Me Like You Do
by AntonelaGrimes
Summary: Beth Greene/Rick Grimes... sin zombies...
1. comienzo

**_Comienzo_**

_You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

**Elizabeth Greene, una chica de 21 años que tras la muerte de su madre, decide volver a la Granja de su padre para un reinicio total.. Perseguida por un doloroso destino de no tener la oportunidad de crecer a su lado..**

_You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

**King County era su destino para crear una vida... pero amar era su ultima cosa en su lista de deseos..**

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

**Rick Grimes, un policía de 31 años casado y separado, pero aun perseguido por su esposa para un nuevo intento de su relación ya destruida... siendo su niño la única razón para seguir luchando y vivir..**

_Fading in, fading out On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are_

_you waiting for?_

_I'll let you set the pace_

**El nunca pensó que alguien podría revivir la idea de una vida llena de amor y pasión.. no hasta que la vio por primera vez..**

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

**solo su encuentro hará cambiar sus expectativas...**


	2. Heart Attack

**_N/A: mi primer Brick espero les guste!_**

**_Advertencia: los personajes de The Walking Dead no me pertenecen... solo juego con ellos.. ojo si no estas de acuerdo en los romances con diferencia de edad entonces no eres un fan Brick._**

* * *

**_Heart Attack_**

Amar significa tener otra razón para despertar cada mañana. da lo que quieras, pero si lo que necesitas. Y lo que Beth necesitaba era Amor.

Elizabeth Greene, la imagen retratada y viva de la simpleza. Sin nada con que impresionar mas que con una personalidad que busca la manera implacable de sacarte una sonrisa, aunque hayas tenido un día de la patada. Sus ojos azules contrastan la rareza de sus rasgos, debido a que en su pueblo era algo totalmente extraño de heredar, así como su piel blanca pero algo tostada (regalo del sol abrasador de su ciudad natal) lograban que sus orbes azulados resaltaran un poco mas, su cabello rubio brillante y largo, de una altura media y un cuerpo sencillo (para un latino), senos no muy grandes pero tampoco chicos y su trasero que acompañaba el tamaño de sus pechos, con curvas que delataban su origen.

Pero para ella era muy común.

Beth no creció junto a su padre, su madre Josephine, tenia familiares en Sur América, y cuando se divorció de Hershel se fue (estando embarazada de beth) dando luz en esas tierras. Fue presentada en los estados unidos por sus padres, siendo así una norteamericana legal. Hershel rogó a su madre de no arrebatarle la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hija menor, ella solo le prometió que lo visitaría. Beth no odiaba a sus padres por su gran corazón ( y las no muy largas y explícitas explicaciones de Josephine). Su madre muere de cáncer a sus 16 años dejando a Beth con su tía Anais; Cuando la ojiazul alcanzó esa edad en la que podías huir sin policías detrás, decidió ir a la Granja de su padre, aunque la despedida le fue dolorosa ya que amaba a su tía, la emoción y curiosidad de vivir permanentemente en otro lugar, ver mas seguido a Maggie y compartir con su padre acaparo todos sus sentidos; Beth con su gran corazón (y las cortas y no muy detalladas explicaciones de Josephine) no odiaba a sus padres, pero si odiaba su cruel destino de no poder crecer al lado de su familia. en el microsegundo en que sus pies volvieron a tocar la superficie de esa pista, ahora Beth con 21 años sintió que habían pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que lo hizo, siendo en realidad 4 tortuosos años desde que su madre murió, siendo Beth con 17 que su tía la trajo por primera y ultima para compartir la pena con su familia.

Se Sintió una figura de monopolio que acababa de caer en una propiedad de valor la cual podía comprar. Aunque Atlanta le resultaba muy atractivo, su destino no era ese para ser exactos.

King County, aunque era pequeño, era acogedor con ese toque que te hacia sentir en casa y eso era lo que la rubia anhelaba.

Maggie y su hermano Shawn (hijo de la nueva esposa de Hershel), la estarían esperando en el aeropuerto para llevarla a su destino definitivo. Aunque la castaña la trato de persuadir para que permaneciera en Toscana debido a que no quería que su hermana pequeña dejara la vida que había construido por mas de 20 años, al enterarse que Ellie (apodo que beth le dio a su BFF) también se uniría a su idea (además de Elizabeth ya era mayor de edad) tuvo que callar su razón y dejar paso a la alegría y la emoción de tenerla junto a ellos.

\- Bethy!- exclamó al ver a su pequeña hermana aparecer.

-Maggie! Shawn!- gritó casi al borde de lágrimas que le costaba contener, incluso cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la castaña se sintió casi inverosímil, casi irreal, no sabía cuánto la extrañaba hasta que la sintió contra su cuerpo.

\- hay Bethy!- gimió- Mi Bethy cuánto me hiciste falta!- dijo entre mocos y sollozos ahogados mientras apretaba más y más a Elizabeth.

-y tu a mi - no pudo decir más ya que solo sintió cómo su hermano las atrapó en un abrazo de oso a las dos.

Maggie Rhee de 33 años, alta, ojos verdes esmeralda, pelo castaño y de tez mucho mas pálida que la de Beth y un cuerpo menos voluptuoso que el de su hermana que dejaba notar la diferencia de sus raíces; Maggie, a diferencia de la ojiazul, tenia un cierto desdén a su madre, aunque la amaba y estuvo a su lado por 12 años y Josephine jamás se desentendió de ella, nada justificaba su partida; tampoco culpaba a Beth, al contrario la adoraba mucho, volviéndose muy protectora de ella, eran muy unidas y la distancia nunca construyó un abismo entre ambas. Cuando Maggie contrajo matrimonio con Glenn Rhee, Beth fue la dama de honor de la boda, la rubia tenia 14 y Mags contaba con 26 al igual que su prometido, Elizabeth recuerda que su hermana no paraba de su torrente de lágrimas de emoción, una de ellas era la inesperada presencia de su madre y lo hermosa que lucia su risitos de oro como la castaña llamaba a Beth de cariño. Fue ese mismo año en que Beth se enteró que sería tía, recuerda que pasaron días juntas buscando nombres para el bebé, Maggie no se iría aún de luna de miel ya que se negaba a no aprovechar la visita de su madre y su hermana.

Maggie estaba dispuesta a recibirlas en su casa, pero Beth y Ellie estaban decididas a ser independientes. Así que ya ambas habían alquilado un departamento para las dos, acordando colaborar en los quehaceres y el mantenimiento de éste. Su nuevo hogar se encontraba cerca de la granja y la casa donde su hermana vivía con su hermano-en-ley y su sobrina Sophia de siete años.

En el camino a King en el auto de

Maggie, Shawn no paraba de bromear a su hermana bebé y a su amiga.

\- deberías dejar de tomar mucho sol hermanita! Estas negra!- burló a Beth en un momento del trayecto.

\- cállate torpe! No ves que en Venezuela el sol no es muy cariñoso que digamos - dijo beth riendo.

\- pff si claro. Estas negra!

Shawn era 6 años mayor que la rubia, tenia 27 años. Y Beth lo conoció cuando tenía 4, y Shawn 10, así que por su cercanía de edad, él rápidamente se convirtió en su hermano sobre protector mayor. Shawn y Beth eran unidos, y él las amaba a ambas como si fueran su propia de sangre, siendo el hermano varón, aunque Maggie era la mayor.

Beth no opinó mucho cuando su padre se volvió a casar, pero que niña de tres años puede criticar a su madrastra; cuando conoció también a Annette le tomó cariño, y la acepto, su hermana era otra historia. Aunque la castaña acepto a Shawn y lo quiso, Maggie, como cualquier adolescente de 16 años no aceptaba la idea de alguien tomar el lugar de su madre, además de otras razones que la castaña no toleraba, una era la diferencia de edad entre ambos, mientras su padre andaba casi en los cincuenta, ella caminaba por los treinta. Y Maggie era reacia a eso y a tener a otra persona que quisiera reemplazar a Josephine. Pero con el tiempo aprendió a quererle hasta el punto en que, aunque el puesto de su mamá nadie lo ocuparía, la veía como su segunda madre.

\- estoy ansiosa de ver a Sophia. Debe estar inmensa - dijo beth inmersa en pensamientos de una mezcla de melancolía y conmoción.

\- no la imaginas - exclamó Maggie mientras conducía sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

\- y muy tremenda si deseas saberlo, la última vez trato de cortar mi cabello mientras tomaba una siesta en la sala - recordó Shawn mientras agrandaba sus ojos marrones al recuerdo.

\- recuerdame anotar evitar tomar intervalos de sueño al alcance de tu sobrina porfa - Ellie murmuró a los tres Greene algo asustada. Los hermanos rieron al ver su reacción.

De repente Beth reconoció un cartel muy familiar: "Bienvenidos a King County". Una mezcla de emociones surcaron desde su pecho hasta su vientre, estaba ansiosa por bajar del auto y gritar de la emoción, dios como extrañaba esto. Sintió un apretón en su mano se volvió y noto que Ellie tomaba su mano. Beth sonrió esa era una cosa que amaba de su amiga, sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba sin necesidad de preguntarle. Miro otra vez al lugar que tenia tiempo sin ver y notó, tanto caras conocidas, como algunas que le costaba recordar.

El Condado de King no había cambiado mucho desde su última visita, aún se podía sentir ese calor cómodo, que te hacia sentir en casa, e incluso se veía más hermoso.

Una patrulla estacionada al frente de una cafetería, le recordó los excelentes policías que existían en el Condado, incluyendo el Sheriff Cordero, un gran hombre amable y cariñoso que a sus 43 años demostraba la gran humildad de su corazón, Beth lo conocía desde años atrás y le tenia mucho aprecio, cómo alguien más de su familia.

León, la ojiazul rió internamente al recuerdo de uno de sus mejores amigos en King, ambos, junto a Tara (su primera y única experiencia lésbica, mejor amiga, hermana y confidente), Amy (mejor amiga, hermana y segunda confidente), Jimmy (su primer novio y consejero de chicos) y ella (la salvadora y ángel del equipo). Recordaba como si fuera ayer las miles locuras y aventuras que los cinco hacían, cómo bailar en las tiendas a las que entraban, cantarle cualquiera que les pasara por su lado, las chicas (tratar por parte de Beth, fingir por parte de Tara y Amy por gusto) coquetear con los oficiales y los chicos con las meseras y cajeras de la cafetería, también los sermones que les daba el diputado Cordero sobre madurar un poco, ellos (Tara, Amy y Beth nada más) solo decían que todavía estaban muy verdes y no sabían cuando les tocaba su temporada.

Cada uno era una esencia diferente: Jimmy era el guapo y galán, capaz de engatusar a cualquier chica, esa fue una de las razones de la ruptura de su noviazgo, aunque Beth luego descubrió el gran amigo que era; Amy, la típica reina del baile de la secundaria, rubia y bella de pies a cabeza, toda una maestra natural del coqueteo con el sexo opuesto, y aunque Beth odiaba que la llamaran zorra o perra o puta las otras chicas y la defendía de cualquiera que la llamara así, ella se dirigía a Amy por esos mismos seudónimos, claro con el cariño en ellos y a la rubia no le molestaba si venia de ella, Beth veía casi irreal que una chica popular como Amy y una común y corriente no tan malvada como ella, podrían ser BFF?!; Luego León, el correcto, la voz de la conciencia y la razón del equipo, aunque no era para nada santo, siempre pensaba las consecuencias de sus actos, y hallaba siempre la manera de divertirse con un castigo que a la final no sería demasiado grave para sufrir, la mayoría de las veces solo Beth estaba siempre de acuerdo con León, los demás le pedían ser más arriesgados, pero aún así nunca fueron en contra del futuro oficial del Condado; Tara, la ruda, arriesgada y loca del grupo, siempre antiparabólica e ignorante a lo que pensaban o decían las personas de ella, su sinceridad es una de sus fuentes, si te veías espantosa no le daba pudor decírtelo, aunque con ella y Amy lo hacía con un poco de tacto y toque protector; Beth en la visita a la boda de su hermana, tenía cierta curiosidad sobre lo que sentía su amiga al besar a una chica, así que Tara le preguntó si quería intentar, pero le explicó que solo lo haría para que su rubia mejor amiga no fuera tan... Inexperta e inocente. Esa fue la única vez que lo hizo, recuerda que después, ambas no paraban de reírse, y los otros solo las veían como bichos raros, sin la menor idea de lo que sucedía. Elizabeth era mucho más unida a Tara, más que con Amy, se contaban de todo sin pena en ellas, y beth la amaba como su hermana, tanto a ella como a Amy también.

Y por última ella, la última pizca de inocencia del equipo, pero solo diminuta ya que ella a la final resultaba ser la combinación de los cuatro en uno, la niña pequeña como solían llamarla, Tara Amy Jimmy y León siempre la protegían, como mascotita, para ser honesta; pero fueron ellos quienes la enseñaron a ser... Perra. Nunca abandono su forma de ser, pero beth no quería ser otra tonta a quien se podía vacilar. Elizabeth en sus cientas relaciones pasajeras, lo había puesto en práctica siempre, nunca duraba más de un mes con un novio y nunca se enamoro de ellos; cuando salió con Jimmy, lo llegó a querer y el a ella, pero Jimmy no podía dejar fácilmente su forma de ser así que rompieron para evitar lastimarla. No fue hasta que se topó con Zach, un compañero de clases. Ella tenia 18, al igual que él, recuerda que era tan dulce que por primera vez, la ojiazul decidió dar una oportunidad; fue su única y larga relación que había llegado a tener, un año y seis meses, esa cantidad no salia de su cabeza aunque lo intentará. Y cuando sintió que estaba dispuesta a abrir su corazón por primera vez y darle rienda suelta a sus sentimientos hacía él.. Todo se fue por la borda.. Zach debió mudarse a Dubay con su abuelo y no volvería otra vez. La rubia quedo devastada al ver partir al único ser a quién estaba decidida a entregarse en cuerpo y alma; y así beth volvió a cerrarse, tomando los hechos como una señal de que debía seguir como antes: una desgraciada infiel. Ya eran dos años desde eso, y Elizabeth ya lo había dejado en el pasado, lo había enterrado, olvidándolo para siempre.

Volviendo a sus viejos compinches: ¿Cómo estarán? ¿Qué habrá sido de sus vidas ahora? ¿ Cuánto habrán cambiado?¿Será lo mismo o al menos parecido a lo de antes?

Todas esas incógnitas por responder pasaban como ráfagas de viento por la mente de Beth cuando el coche de su hermana se aparcaba al frente de su nuevo hogar, era pintoresco como se lo imaginaba, situado en una parte de King donde todos se saludaban en las mañanas y te preguntaban por tu vida; bajo ansiosa por sentir el sol de Georgia impactar contra su piel, cerró los ojos por instinto disfrutando por otra oportunidad más, la sensación de calidez que te noquea los sentidos, olvidando por completo tu alrededor. Y eso paso, beth olvido su alrededor, tanto que se encontraba al lado del automóvil aparcado, pero el detalle era que se encontraba en la parte que daba hacia la calle, no a su casa; no fue hasta que el sonido de un claxon la asusto hasta el extremo de sentir su corazón explotar de impresión.

Abrió abruptamente los ojos y se giro a la procedencia de su aturdimiento, para encontrarse con una patrulla, _Perfecto_, pensó beth, no tenía ni dos minutos y ya seguro la estaban mirando como la ridícula de la carretera.

Pero luego la vergüenza se torno curiosidad, ¿Será León? Sabía muy bien que el ahora es policía, pero él no era el único que conducía un auto policial!... Se aparto del medio de la calle solo para ver como el coche se estacionaba al frente del de Maggie. _joder_!, desde cuando multan por ser idiota como ella lo era, al parecer desde el tiempo en que no venía a visitar; la puerta del chofer se abrió y ella vio como un hombre... _Dios_ _mio_.

Elizabeth Greene no recordaba la última vez que había sentido que el aire se atascaba en sus pulmones, como sus piernas de repente se tornaban más debiluchas de lo que eran y cómo sus ojos perdían la discreción y significado de la palabra: disimular.

Alto, o si muy alto, con un cuerpo esbelto pero que aún en su traje de oficial se notaba lo trabajado que estaba, brazos musculosos pero no exagerados y beth noto lo sexy que se veía ese bronceado en ellos.

Camino hacia donde ella se encontraba como una estatua embobada, y vio ese caminar sureño y su mano reposando en su Colt Pyton en su cadera, que la hizo recordar a una película de vaqueros que había mirado la semana pasada con Ellie en casa de su tía Anais. Tenia un sombrero de Sheriff, y era eso lo que le impedía detallar mejor sus rasgos faciales, cuando volvió del espacio se dio cuenta que él ya estaba frente a ella mirándola fijamente con sus ojos celestes, ahora si lo podía detallar, sus labios, su nariz respingada que le daba el toque de chico duro y de tez blanca; no sabia si era el sol o la mirada intensa del hombre, que estaba con una expresión analítica en su perfecto rostro, pero estaba algo acalorada por dentro.

\- Diputado Grimes - sintió la presencia y la voz de Maggie a su lado ahora. Grimes debía ser su apellido.

\- Señora Rhee - saludó Grimes ahora mirando a su hermana. Su voz ronca y suave era magnífica a sus oídos, así como el acento en sus palabras que delataban de donde era. Sonreía, mientras las arrugas se le formaban debajo de sus ojos.

\- Que grato encontrarlo ahora, Oficial Walsh - dijo Mags, y fue cuando Elizabeth notó la presencia de otro hombre más atrás de Grimes. Era más alto y más musculoso, y a diferencia del que estaba frente a ella era moreno y se veía... Intimidante.

\- Señora Rhee un placer verla - Walsh inclinó su cabeza como saludo a la castaña.

\- igualmente - sonrió Maggie mientras sintió como envolvía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, _mierda_ _mierda_ _mierda_, _no_ _no_ \- Les quiero presentar a mi hermana, Elizabeth Greene, ella vivía en Venezuela, pero acaba de mudarse a King.

La atención de los hombres se dirigió hacia ella, _tragame_ _tierra_, beth quería correr, jamás le había gustado ser el centro de atención, no al menos a la hora del sexo, y peor de dos policías que no _juegan_ _carro_, como Amy solía decir.

\- Un placer señora Greene, soy el Sheriff Rick Grimes, y él mi compañero, oficial Shane Walsh - se presentó con una sonrisa cálida y señalando a Shane, quién dio una sonrisa coqueta - bienvenida.

\- Muchas gracias oficial Grimes y Walsh - devolvió a ambos con una sonrisa un tanto seductora (viejo hábito con hombres guapos), _compórtate_\- y por favor llamenme Beth, señora me hace sentir vieja - bromeó rompiendo el hielo. Los tres rieron. Y Maggie le dio un codazo en las costillas.

\- no hay de que, Señorita - respondió Rick con una encantadora sonrisa. Beth solo río por la caballerosidad de Rick.

Beth de repente encontró la ausencia de Shawn y Ellie, Dios, tan estúpida estaba del hombre que se olvido de su mejor amiga, que cruel.

\- Hey y Ellie? - preguntó olvidando la presencia de los nuevos conocidos, con un deje de culpa.

\- tranquila Bethy - rió la castaña a la repentina reacción de su nena - no notaste que ella subió las cosas con Shawn al departamento? - preguntó divertida Maggie, _descarada_, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba. Un rubor atravesó la cara de la rubia. Evitando el contacto visual con Rick, que estaba en el mismo lugar.

\- Amm, no parece que... Iré a ayudarla - cambió de tema, no dejaría que, el ayudante del Sheriff, notara su admiración hacia él - un placer a ambos espero verlos pronto - se despidió con una rápida mirada, ellos solo dijeron un hasta pronto, acompañado por un señorita por parte de Rick.

Camino al interior y llegó donde Ellie estaba bromeando con su hermano. Ambos se volvieron mirando expectantes de su agitación.

\- que te pasa EllieTwo? - preguntó su pelirroja amiga, usando el sobrenombre que ella le había dado a beth, sus nombres empezaban por El, Elena y Elizabeth, así que Beth la llamo primero Ellie, y luego Elena decidió que beth sería EllieTwo.

\- A que te refieres? - miro a Ellie con el ceño fruncido.

\- Estás rosada.

\- Jodete - exclamó beth sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

\- Y ahora... Estás roja - colaboró Shawn aguantando la risa.

\- vayanse a la mierda - gritó furiosa de si misma por su ridícula reacción con ese Rick Grimes. Ni lo conocía aún! NI lo conocía... No negaba lo atractivo que era, pero era la gran influencia que había provocado en ella en menos de cinco minutos! Por dios si ella era capaz de engatusar sin ruborizarse y él Sheriff lo había logrado con solo una inocente interacción.

Bueno EH aki el primer capitulo... Disfruten..


	3. Wake Me Up

**_N/A: mi primer Brick espero les guste!_**

**_Advertencia: los personajes de The Walking Dead no me pertenecen... solo juego con ellos.. ojo si no estas de acuerdo en los romances con diferencia de edad entonces no eres un fan Brick._**

* * *

_**Wake Me Up**_

Aunque apenas había llegado a King County, ya eran dos días desde su nueva mudanza, y no había salido, ni tampoco Ellie, ambas se encontraban enfrascadas en la decoración de su nuevo hogar.

Maggie y Glenn la visitaron junto a Sophia, con un mercado surtido para ellas; beth la regañó, no quería abusar de ellos, pero era una falta de cortesía rechazar el presente.

"24/7" (nombre que Elena y ella le dieron al departamento, en un momento de locura y ebriedad que a la final se quedó) ya estaba listo, y las Ellie irían esa noche a la granja Greene, gracias a Dios; era su cena de bienvenida, donde solo estaría la familia y sus viejos amigos.

Beth decidió utilizar un vestido azul marino, con los hombros descubiertos y sin tirantes ajustado desde la cintura hasta sus senos, mostrando lo dotada que era, y luego suelto hasta la mitad de sus muslos, mostrando sus delgadas, kilométricas y algo bronceadas piernas.  
Unos botines cuero negro de tacón alto, que hacían juego con el cinturón que acentuaba su figura y los anillos de metal negro en los dedos medio y anular de su mano izquierda. Su pelo de oro se encontraba en un moño semirecogido de lado, que cubría su hombro desnudo en suaves ondas brillantes, y un maquillaje sencillo que exhibía la belleza natural de la ojiazul.

_"Linda Canalla"_, recordó, uno de los apodos que Zach le daba en la cama, el siempre bromeaba por lo cruel que ella misma se creía, y él solo le decía que su forma de ser era solo que ella era: indomable o una fiera no domesticada. Beth no se enfadaba, mas bien acordaba en la suposición del castaño; quizás y era verdad, quizás no estaba domada y por eso se explicaría su coraza; mientras se observaba en el espejo, ella no se consideraba exótica ni nada, pero sabía que no estaba tan mal, lo había descubierto de tantos chicos que cayeron en ella.

Si ella era mala, ¿por qué todos seguían buscándola?_ Masoquismo_. O la atracción de lo peligroso que era estar con ella. Y peligroso significaba salir herido o perder la apuesta de enamorarla.

Ahora beth estaba en una nueva vida pero no sabia con exactitud si ella podría ser diferente... _Hiedra venenosa nunca muere_, decía Tara. ¿sería eso verdad?.. Una parte en lo profundo, lo anhelaba, cambiar, formar una familia, pensó. Pero beth no deseaba amar, no aún al menos; la idea la asustaba, ¿y si volvía a salir lastimada peor que con Zach?, sabía que él jamás quiso herirla, pero lo hizo, y le dolió. No aún no, eso podría esperar al final de su lista de deseos por cumplir. Quizás nunca.

Fue a la sala y allí se encontró con Ellie. Elena tenía su cabello rojo sangre liso suelto con un lindo broche de plata, el maquillaje era igual de suave que permitían el paso al gris de sus ojos. Su vestido verde oscuro resaltaban su roja melena y su piel blanca y sedosa; y sus tacones plateados la volvían muy alta, beth se sentía definitivamente enana frente a ella, aunque la pelirroja era alta por naturaleza.

\- waooo!.. No recuerdo la última vez que lucías tan... - Ellie alagó divertida - ¿Zorra podría ser? - preguntó riendo.  
Ambas nunca utilizaban palabras como: linda o bien, todo se resumía en su forma obscena de decir, te ves de impacto. A lo mejor no habían nacido para eso.

\- Gracias y tu no te podrías ver más... perra.

Elena rió - okey vayámonos, no pienso llegar tarde por culpa de una marica como tu.

\- El cariño es mutuo.

La Granja Greene estaba idéntica a la última vez que beth había venido. Gigante y hermoso. Secuencias de unos pequeños: Shawn, Maggie y ella corriendo por los alrededores, haciendo caso omiso a los regaños de Hershel, por espantar a las gallinas.  
Cuando monto a_ Janus_, su caballo, y Maggie le tranquilizaba de su estado catatónico por ser la primera vez que lo hacia y Shawn, su madre, Annette y su padre se reían a unos metros de ella observando la escena. Una sonrisa tiro de la comisura de sus labios al recuerdo nostálgico de esos momentos que, ahora parecían de otra era.

Giro a ver a Ellie que tenía una cara de asombro - jamás en mi vida había visto algo así - dijo en su conmoción.

Beth rió - te dije que es inmenso, tu no lo creíste - se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que jugabas... O exagerabas - sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

-Mi error quiere decir tu error.

Ellie chasqueo su lengua mientras estacionaba al lado del Fiesta de su hermana. Siempre tan puntual, murmuró beth para sí misma, sin hacer caso a que su amiga la oyera o no.

Bajó del auto y comenzó su camino al porche de la casa, vio que aún estaba la vieja mecedora en la que ella solía sentarse a ver el hermoso atardecer de King County. No llegaba a las escaleras cuando vio la puerta mosquitera abrirse, siendo su madrastra aparecer de ella.

Annette Greene en sus cuarenta y tantos, aún lucía juvenil y llena de vida, su cabellera rubia recogido con discreción, y su vestido beige que ocultaba su cuerpo a las miradas. Muchos solían confundir a Elizabeth como su hija de verdad, por ser ambas parecidas y rubias. A ninguna de las dos le molesto, ni tampoco a Josephine; beth consideraba a Annette como su madre también, así que no era distinto.

\- Bethy mi niña! - exclamó.

\- Mamá Anne! - se apresuró a abrazarla, si que le hacía falta esto.

\- hija mírate nada más, estas bella - dijo al separarse y sostenerla mientras la observaba - dios mio no puedo creer que ya eres una mujer ahora - lágrimas de emoción humedecieron las mejillas de Annette.

Ella rió con las suyas amenazando por salir - te extrañe mucho Ma, muchísimo - las gotitas comenzaron a deslizarse por su nariz hasta su mandíbula.

\- lo se y yo a ti mi chiquita, pero no llores mira que puedes arruinar tu lindo maquillaje okey - Annette limpio con cuidado el rostro de beth evitando empañar su rímel.

\- si cierto no quiero ser el nuevo Guasón de Gótica - burló EllieTwo ya recuperada de su explosión sentimental - mamá ella es Elena Castellano, mi mejor amiga de Venezuela.

\- un placer Sra Greene - saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Oh cariño! Por fin te conozco beth me ah contado de ti desde que tenía 6 años, y eso porque fue cuando empezó a ser más abierta - la mujer mayor estrecho a Ellie en un abrazo maternal.

\- _Yeyy!_ entonces ya soy popular - bromeó. Beth soltó una risita, la conocía muy bien para reconocer su sarcasmo, aunque su madre no lo hizo; sabia lo que su _Bestie_ le preguntaría ahora.

\- si creo que si bueno ya mejor entremos hay visita esperándolas y a ti, tu padre te quiere ver - dijo señalando a beth. Rápidamente Annette se dirigió a la casa otra vez quedando las dos amigas caminar a su destino.

\- jura Elizabeth Greene que NO contaste nada vergonzoso - musitó la pelirroja apenas estaban solas, sin mirar a su amiga, como si rezara que no fuera real.

La rubia apretó la mandíbula para no dejar salir el estruendo de carcajadas que estaban por salir. No había nada mejor que apenar a tu_ "amigueta"_ en casa de tu familia.

\- Nop... - miro de reojo como sus hombros bajaban y volvió a atacar - solo los primeros Siete años.

Ellie paró en seco y miro aterrada a beth - hay no lo hiciste - susurró y su rostro se torno rosa de la vergüenza.

Soltó por fin la risotada que estaba acumulando, Elena la miró incrédula - ¿Pos qué querías hija?, tenía siete y nunca note lo vergonzoso que era hasta que entre en la adolescencia - dijo entrecortada por causa de su estado - era una niña.

\- te mato Greene - explotó para luego acompañar a beth en su risa.

\- tranquila, reserve la historia de tu ataque de pánico el día de tu desarrollo para unos años más, quizás para cuando te haga tía - bromeó la ojiazul. Ellie la miró amenazante y su dedo apuntando su nariz.

\- Eso jamás Beth Greene.

\- jumm ya lo veremos.

Entraron y vieron que el amor familiar reinaba por todas partes. Maggie, Glenn y Sophia fueron los primeros en saludarlas, luego Shawn en un abrazo protector, Otis y su esposa Patricia a quienes veía como sus tíos y por último: Hershel Greene.

Habían más personas en la sala de estar, pero todo desapareció al ver a su padre. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, hay estaba el hombre más importante de su _puta vida_, con esa barba blanca como la nieve, que le daba el toque de Santa, sus ojos azules amables y llenos de amor, coraje, bondad, disciplina y dedicación que en su década de los sesenta no dan aún muestra de fatiga. Sonriendole con nostalgia y alegría.

No se dio cuenta que sus pies caminaban hacia él, no fue hasta que sintió sus brazos rodearla con una fuerza sobrenatural, que en vez de dejarla sin respiración, le otorgaba el oxígeno que nunca pensó que necesitaría. No pudo más, y rompió en un llanto desgarrador, como de un animal al borde de su muerte. _"Eres muy joven para cumplir tus deseos... para entender"... _eso era lo que le decían los adultos._ "Bueno despiértenme cuando sea mayor"_, contraatacaba. Había despertado al fin.

En segundos su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse por consecuencia de la liberación de sus sentimientos colapsados. No le importaba una mierda el corrector o su peinado, ni tampoco quién estaba ahí siendo testigo de su desliz de debilidad, dejando a la luz su lado emocional y cursi. A la mierda, si esto era el premio al carajo todo; no lo veía desde cuatro malditos años, no pudo crecer con él, y sentía rabia e impotencia por también haberle sido arrebato verle en el momento que más lo necesito.

Depresión y angustia vivió, después de la muerte de Josephine, ocho meses donde ni ella misma se reconoció; intentó miles de veces, busco la manera de viajar, pero la suerte jamás estuvo de su lado ni tampoco al de Hershel, ya que él también estaba igual que ella o incluso peor, su médico le había prohibido viajar por unos años más. Una sola vez lo vio y fue cuando su tía Anais la llevó; pero por cuestiones de que su tía no era de allí, no podía quedarse y Elizabeth no se podía mudar porque su custodia se había otorgado a Ana no a Hershel.

Y ahora aquí estaba por fin. Sin custodias. Ni residencias. Ni papeles. Ni destino. Ahora; era su ahora; de ella. La única que podía prohibirse. Sintió su mollera mojada, al parecer no era la única que estaba así.

\- Papi - logró articular con debilidad, aún sollozando. Separo su rostro de su pecho y levanto sus ojos para encontrarse con los rojos y húmedos de su padre.

\- Bethy - acarició el cabello dorado de su pequeña, dándole una cálida sonrisa sincera y pura.

Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos un segundo, tenia miedo que fuera solo un sueño. Pero al abrirlos otra vez al sentir su caricia, estaba hay sonriendo aún más, soltó un suspiro de alivio y alegría. Las palabras sobraban. Volvió a esconder su rostro en el templo de su papá, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

\- tu debes ser Elena ¿cierto? - oyó a Hershel preguntar, pero se negó a separarse todavía.

\- si así es, un placer señor Greene.

\- no es el mio conocer a la persona que ah estado junto a mi Bethy siempre apoyándola y cuidando de ella - paso su mano por su espalda mientras que con la otra daba una palmadita en el hombro de Ellie.

\- solo soy una simple amiga - se encogió de hombros cabizbaja.

\- No - regaño beth desde el pecho de su padre con los ojos cerrados, pero en alto para que Elena la oyera - Eres mi hermana - completó con voz más fuerte y apartándose de Hershel. Limpió su rostro empapado, pero fallo ocultando su creciente hinchazón.

Ellie la miro con una sonrisa brillante. Y asintió.

\- hay otras personas que quieren verte Bethy - dijo Annette desde un lado de la sala donde había visto conmovida el reencuentro de padre e hija.

\- BETHANIA - grito una voz de otro lado del salón.

Se quedó en shock.. Esa voz jamás se le olvidaría giró sobre sus talones solo para encontrarse con ella. NFW: No Fucking Way!

Ahí estaba Tara su jodida loca amiga... Ya no tenia el pelo corto, sino mucho mas largo hasta la cintura, sedoso y brillante. Lucia mas femenina y hermosa. Tenía un lindo short militar desde la cintura hasta el comienzo de sus muslos, y un suéter gris de cuello alto. Si que estaba diferente.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sin saber de su boca salió un chillido de emoción mientras saltaba como conejo y agitaba las manos, salió corriendo y vio como Tara también y las dos no pararon hasta que chocaron, pero las risas amortiguaron el dolor de la colisión de sus cuerpos. Beth envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de su amiga y ella la abrazaba por la cintura; dieron vueltas a la par, sin aún creer que estaban juntas otra vez.

\- oh por dios Tara.. No me lo creo! - exclamó extasiada - estas increíble, magnífica.. - cantó beth examinándola de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Y tu?.. Estas: poderosa, potente, peligrosa, divasa, potrasa... - recitó Tara chasqueando los dedos en cada palabra.

Elizabeth carcajeó. Físicamente era otra, pero No había cambiado en su forma de ser y eso le alegraba.

\- Para mira que me sonrojo - dijo beth actuando como diva a punto de coronar, y con una mano se abanicada.

Todos rieron. Sabían que cuando éstas dos se unían era el fin del mundo.

\- lo se nena - le dijo pícara - provoco sensaciones rió. Si, no había nada diferente. era ella.

Miró a su alrededor y noto que la atención no estaba en ellas. Maggie y Annette se habían llevado a Ellie a la cocina, papá jugaba con Sophia. Y en otra parte Shawn, Glenn y..._ Puta madre_. Rick Grimes.

\- Cierto que para ser hombre está más atractivo - dijo Tara llamando su atención. ¿más atractivo? ¿Acaso ya lo conocía?

\- ¿mas atractivo? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Miro a Rick otra vez y si era sincera, ahora que tenia mejor panorama, sentía que ya lo había visto.

Tara enarco una ceja - ¿qué no te acuerdas?

El ceño de beth no podía estar más arrugado - ¿de qué coño me debo acordar? - Tara meneo las cejas cómplice - Tara dime - exasperó beth.

La rubia se asustó cuando una mueca maléfica se esparció en sus rasgos faciales - Officer Friendly! - llamó la castaña a Grimes sin apartar sus ojos de bethania (regalo de cariño de Tara a Beth).

\- ¿Chambler que carajos haces? - amenazó susurrante beth apretando la mandíbula.

\- Señorita Greene que bueno volver a verla - saludo con una simpática sonrisa al estar cerca de ellas.

Beth giró para ver al hombre - oh vamos - bromeó sacudiendo su melena coquetamente, en definitiva debía aprender a interactuar con el sexo opuesto sin el bello arte de seducir por el medio - llámame beth, Rick.

El sheriff soltó una melodiosa risa, enarcando la ceja - esta bien beth, aunque debo decir, que ese día con Amy eras más tímida, y pequeña claro - dijo mirándola atentamente.

\- cierto Rick, yo pensaba lo mismo - dijo Tara colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros - yo no te pare mucho, Amy era directa y beth más calladita.

_Okey,_ pensó EllieTwo, estaba más perdida que brújula echada a perder - yo amm... No se de qué..

\- hay bethy - negó Tara mirándola, el diputado miró divertido a la rubia - creí que fingías. Rick fue uno de los oficiales con quien las tres intentamos coquetear en tu visita para la boda de Maggie.

Beth se puso rígida al instante, mirando incrédula a su hermana postiza. Y entonces llegó el flashback a su mente como una película biográfica. Si era verdad, ella, Amy y Tara habían flirteado con el policía; ella era una adolescente de 14 y sus amigas también, Rick era mucho mas joven se encontraba en los inicios de la década de los veinte. Él estaba apoyado en la patrulla con su sombrero de Sheriff, los brazos cruzados en su pecho, y sus tobillos enlazados.

Amy retó jugar un poco con Officer Friendly (apodo cortesía de sus dos compinches), las tres fueron, pero en ese momento beth no era aun zorra ni nada por el estilo, y en toda la conversación Amy y Tara eran las que hablaban, no ella. Pero el a pesar de que estaba atento a ellas, Elizabeth sintió sus ojos en ella, y cuando lo miro, vio diversión y comprensión y Rick le guiño un ojo liberándola de la incomoda situación.

Si podía prometer, juraría que estaba en un inicio de sonrojo - ¿oh por dios eras tu? - preguntó beth tapando su boca mirando al diputado.

\- si ese era yo - confirmo rick asintiendo su cabeza mientras fruncía sus carnosos y rosados labios, conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- por dios no lo recordaba, en serio - beth sacudió apenada - perdón por eso, ya sabes típico de adolescentes - dijo riendo.

Rick rió - tranquila, de hecho me diste algo de que presumir, no todos los días una niña hermosa me coquetea así.

Elizabeth pasó de ser una fresa, luego a manzana, para parar a remolacha en menos de lo que canta un gallo, lo sabía por el ardor que recorría sus facciones - gracias - logro apenas articular con dificultad... _contrólate beth! ¿qué carajo te sucede?.. _una vocesita articuló en su mente.

Tara soltó un silbido, y pellizco la nuca de beth - oyee Amy y yo también estábamos oistee - Bethania rodó escéptica los ojos.

\- si Tara igual a ti - completo el policía - debo admitir... que esa mañana que casi te atropelle.. me eras familiar, no fue hasta que Tara me contó que su otra mejor amiga, la joven misteriosa y silenciosa que también estuvo con ella ese día, se había mudado al Condado. Entonces te recordé, la Greene menor de la carretera, de la que solo oía leyendas, y la cual para ser sincero creía imaginaria, y lo deducí - explicó.

\- wao.. - alagó beth vacilante - y bueno con respecto a lo de imaginaria, ya ves que existo..- burló la rubia al ayudante del Sheriff.

\- no tengo la culpa. Además jamás había visto a Beth Greene desde el tiempo en que tus padres y yo nos tornamos amigos más unidos. Si no me equivoco fue la época en que estuviste ausente.

\- En los años que no pudiste venir, Rick se volvió ahora como de la familia. Hershel y Annette lo invitan a todas las cenas y reuniones familiares, así como a mi también. Tu padre siempre hablaba de ti, pero por la falta de tu presencia, officer friendly te tomó como mito - colaboró la castaña en los detalles de los hechos. Tara palmeó la espalada de beth y se dirigió a ayudar a servir la mesa.

\- vaya, tal parece que me eh perdido unas cuantas cosas - murmuró mientras digería nuevos datos en su cerebro.

\- no fue tu desición - dijo el hombre con sus orbes celestes llenos de seriedad inclinando su cabeza para marcar su punto.

La menor de los Greene se estremeció bajo la intensa mirada de Rick, sus ojos profundos y cristalizados te quitaban el aliento, y la voluntad de mirar hacía otra parte que no fuera a él. Oyó a su madre decir que la cena estaba servida. _Gracias Anne!, _pensó. Grimes apartó su vista de la rubia para hacer su camino a donde se encontraba toda su familia. EllieTwo soltó el aire que no sabía que había retenido por un tiempo que ella misma desconocía.

Siguió al diputado hasta la mesa y procedió a sentarse al extremo derecho de su padre. Dieron las gracias y comenzaron el festín; durante toda la cena, hubieron historias, anécdotas y chistes de Tara a ella y el oficial. Beth solo se concentró en conversar por horas con su papá, mientras los demás estaban en sus propios asuntos.

Al final de todo, los Rhee partieron a su hogar, así como Rick al suyo... Por último ella y Ellie. En el camino de regreso beth pensaba en todo el dolor que había atravesado, pero que en el fin de ese tormentoso túnel, estaba su luz. Había despertado.

segundo cap... para los que no sepan Officer Friendly en ingles significa: oficial amistoso... pero me gusta mas asi!


	4. Tik Tok

**_n/a: pequeños detalles de la partida de Josephine de King County... disfruten_**

**_advertencia: si no te gusta los romances con diferencia de edad, no leas este fic... los personajes de the walking dead no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_Tik Tok_**

* * *

En su vida pasada, beth sólo trabajaba por voluntad propia, se negaba en su totalidad a ser una carga para su Tía Ana, aunque ésta debatía que eso no era para nada cierto, la morena no pudo persuadir a su sobrina favorita de que no era absolutamente necesario que ocupara su tiempo libre en ganar dinero extra para aumentar el ingreso monetario de la casa. Bethania realizó pequeñas tutorías a los niños de primaria que vivían en el pueblo, la mayoría, a decir verdad, eran familiares de sus compañeros de clases o niños que ella ya conocía y trataba; al ser un lugar no muy grande, todos sabían quién era quién, te conocían o conocían a tu familia o a alguien de ella. Le iba muy bien no se quejaba, pero no era lo que le gustaba o por lo que moría.

Era la música.

Una adicción y un placer por la que se derretía como chocolate expuesto al sol abrasador de Georgia. Cantar en todas partes sin parar y tocar con la guitarra historias de amor, engaño y desesperación. En cada una sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía al pensar en caer en el amor y al final salir lastimada. Pero si se va al punto, ¿qué era amar sin sufrir en el intento?, Josephine siempre se lo decía, beth le solía preguntar: ¿por qué te enamoraste y te casaste, si a lo último te divorciaste y volviste a la soledad?, también cuestionaba sobre la historia de su tía. Ana, al igual que Josephine, nació y fue criada en Atlanta. Pero la morena en un viaje al país, conoció a un hombre atractivo, y rápidamente tal pareció hubo química entre la pareja a pesar de la diferencia de origen, su tía sin la menor muestra de vacilación decidió seguir a su corazón y mudarse; más tarde los abuelos de beth mueren, dejando a Josephine con Ana como su único pariente en vida. Dando esto más adelante como una causa colateral por la cual Beth Greene debe mudarse del estado de Georgia.

Amaba norte América y cómo no hacerlo si Los Greene nacieron y murieron allí, pero no era su culpa que su tía último pariente por parte de la familia de su madre, por el romanticismo haya decidido dejar King County.

Todos esos recuerdos inundaban su mente cuando despertó el primer día de trabajo. Tara trabajaba en las noches en un bar en el Condado junto a Amy; la castaña recomendó a las dos chicas para también atender el lugar junto a las dos viejas amiga de bethy, ellas aceptaron y acordaron comenzar en una semana. Y ya era una semana desde ese día, el cual fue dos lunas después de la cena en la Granja.

Aun no les tocaba, pero las dos chicas estaban ansiosas por comenzar, les gustaba tener cosas por hacer, odiaban ser inútiles o perezosas, les gustaba siempre estar en movimiento, y no estar en un solo sitio. En el liceo las llamaban giratiempo, de las milésimas vueltas que daban por los pasillos, el instituto era pequeño, pero era eso lo que lo hacia divertido, al menos para ellas, era una especie de cuadrado, donde en el centro estaba el patio principal, y en los alrededores se encontraban las aulas. Además era una buena excusa para ver a un chico lindo por varias veces, no tenían la culpa de que no fuera grande ¿no?

No se arrepentía de nada, si al mirar hacia atrás encontraba de vez en cuando con una buena anécdota de ella y Elena.

Sus dientes estaban limpios y con un sabor a menta fresca que reemplazaban al incómodo anterior que poseía al despertar de una buena noche de sueño, el cual, era su única guarida de protección contra las cascadas de pensamientos que azotaban su mente minuto a minuto. Al terminar en el aseo básico, Se retiro de su habitación. Ellie estaba despierta, no se consideraba adivina, pero... primero: se escuchaban ruidos en la cocina, a no ser que sea un fantasma hambriento, y segundo: el olor a café. Quizás y es un fantasma, pensó somnolienta beth con una media sonrisa que contrastaba con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Al entrar se encontró a su rojiza amiga en un camisón blanco, antes que estuviera consiente una pequeña risa escapó de su boca refrescada, resultó ser Elena y el fantasma fusionados, necesito utilizar su palma izquierda para no hacer ruido y provocarle a Ellie un ataque al corazón. Camino y cantó con voz ronca pero sin perder el dulce y melodioso talento innato de su don:

I'm gonna mary a rockstar  
Gonna move downtown  
Loft a bed above his practice space,  
Guitars hangin' all around  
He'll wake up while I'm whisperin'  
Babe, it's almost noon  
But we could kiss all day,  
In this tiny room.  
We like walkin', wearin'  
Black matching converse shoes  
Instead of diamond rings,  
We get new tattoos

Cantaba sobreactuado mientras bailaba en el centro de la cocina y un cucharón como micrófono, Ellie al principio se sobresaltó debido a la repentina presencia de Beth, pero luego la comisura de sus labios se alzaron a la par por las típicas ocurrencias de su querida amiga. Cuando paró se acercó a Elena y le colocó el "micrófono".

\- conoces lo siguiente - dijo beth en el cucharón, para volver a ponerlo cerca de la pelirroja.

Ellie rió - Instead of walkin' down the isle  
It's a back yard gig.  
Just an ice cream cake  
And the people we dig  
Oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah,  
Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah... - continuó mientras se unía a Elizabeth.

I'm gonna mary this rockstar  
When he's touring 'round the world  
Send him unreleased  
Walking dead episodes  
So in the plane he's not bored  
He sends a picture of the buildings  
In each new city  
He texts me every afternoon  
Just to say "you're pretty"  
And before I go to bed  
"Miss you, baby. Goodnight."  
*Kissy heart emoji*  
Do you need sexy facetime?  
Never worry about a local groupie  
Trying to take around  
My lover only like ladies  
Twitter verified, like me  
Oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah,  
Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah...

Terminaron a dúo riendo - basta tengo hambre, además tenemos muchas cosas por hacer antes de nuestro turno esta noche en el bar - regaño sin aliento la ojigris - y tampoco olvidemos el hecho de que los vecinos pueden quejarse de nuestras voces - suspiró.

\- Ajá - murmuró Beth agitada. Estaba muy cansada para que más palabras se colaran de sus labios finos y rosados, debía de aún terminar ciertas cosas antes que el atardecer cayera sobre ella mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

El día se fue más rápido de lo que pensaban al amanecer de ese miércoles caluroso. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y ambas comenzaron su camino para su primer día de trabajo en el bar. Beth daba gracias a que su padre horas después de su llegada, le obsequio su vieja Pick up naranja pero muy bien conservada, con el inteligente motivo de que no quería ver a su bebe pequeña sin un automóvil que le permitiría desplazarse sin dificultad por las calles de King County, y así ahora ambas tendrían la seguridad de ser puntuales.

La noche fue excelente.. Beth tenia mucho tiempo que no la pasaba genuinamente bien. Y como no hacerlo con Tara y Ellie junto a ella, Amy se encontraba en un viaje (para recuperar su abismada relación con su hermana Andrea) y por eso no estaría en King County por unas semanas más, pero la ojiazul no se preocupaba, total esta vez era para quedarse, así que cuando Amy volviera, beth la recibiría. Tara no paraba de bromear a beth sobre Officer Friendly, y como el diputado alagó a la rubia en su cena de bienvenida. Elizabeth como toda mujer curiosa le pidió a Tara una biografía del policía.

Rick Grimes caminaba físicamente glorioso por sus treinta y uno, tenia una esposa: Lori Grimes, y un hijo de nueve años: Carl Grimes quien resultaba ser el mejor amigo de su sobrina Sophia Rhee. Tara le afirma que los señores Grimes están separados, por la infidelidad de la mujer con un hombre aun desconocido. Le explica que el ojiazul desea divorciarse, todos lo saben, y también están al tanto de que Lori intenta recuperar el matrimonio, que a la opinión de todos, se encontraba más que destruido; lo curioso es que aún no lo ha hecho, viven en casas distintas pero siguen casados legalmente. Tara le dice que a su parecer, la única lógica explicación sería ésta: Lori en su desesperación le dice a Rick que si llegara a reclamar el divorcio, ella no se lo entregaría voluntariamente. Se sabe que para llevar a cabo ese procedimiento legal, ambas partes deben desearlo y estar de acuerdo de finalizar con su estado civil actual, pero si esto no sucede, es casi imposible terminar el caso, a no ser que exista pruebas físicas de un problema legal, mental, o el cometer adulterio. Ella engaño al oficial, pero que tal si el no tiene las evidencias de la infidelidad de su esposa. Por otro lado, aunque esta en un matrimonio aún, Rick es soltero (Tara mueve las cejas a beth en complicidad), y jamás ah sido visto con otra mujer que no sea su esposa. Le dice que en sus turnos nocturnos, Rick suele venir al bar a cenar o pasar el rato en compañía de su mejor amigo Shane Walsh, el novio de Amy.. - espera, espera, espera.. ¿Amy? ¿Novio? ¿Walsh? Pero que... Se esta acabando el mundo o que carajo! - interrumpió en el relato de su castaña mejor amiga. Bueno ya después le sacaría información a su rubia amiga.

No sabía por qué, pero esa y las siguientes tres noches no paraba de pensar en Rick Grimes. Ni siquiera en las mañanas cuando visitaba la casa de su hermana Maggie, o la granja a ver a su padre, madrastra y hermano para recuperar los lazos heridos con su familia. Wow... Una bruja de película, pensó, pobre hombre; le debía doler mucho saber que su esposa lo engaño y lo peor, que aún no sabe quién... que zorra. Solo de imaginar que el chico que amara le fuera infiel con Amy o Ellie, era para morir de un agonizante dolor en su corazón; si solo pensarlo se le eriza la piel.

En su décimo turno de su nuevo empleo, fue cuando hizo acto de presencia la persona que giraba y giraba en su cabeza, como un aura incesante y acechante de su próxima presa para enloquecer. Camina por la entrada iluminada del establecimiento, con su clásico andar sureño en su traje de oficial del Condado, no porta el sombrero de Sheriff en esta ocasión, debido a lo oscuro y nublado que se encuentran las calles de King County a esas altas horas de la fría noche. Está solo, su rostro sereno y pacífico acompañado del natural atractivo de sus facciones, pero sus ojos azules se ven vacíos, cansados, como si su rutina diaria, ya le se tornara arrollador. Elizabeth se encontraba en la barra del bar, su codo apoyado al frío mármol y su barbilla reposando en la delicada y suave palma de su mano, con una mirada perdida, pero inocente y unos ojos excluidos de la realidad de su entorno, donde esperaba expectante de dos comodines, que el minutero dejara de avanzar con la característica rapidez de una tortuga, o que alguien por casualidad del destino decidiera entrar y hacerle sin consciencia compañía en el solitario silencio que bailaba en el aire del lugar; no se percató de la llegada del sheriff, ni escuchó el sonido de sus botas golpear el piso de madera retumbar dentro de las cuatro paredes. Desciende del espacio cuando la sensación de ardor en su ser, la alerta de ser observada, y cuando su mirada asciende, se topa con Rick Grimes. Sus ojos hipnotizantes están clavados en ella, sus cejas y ceño están unidos en una expresión curiosa y analítica, escrutando a la ojiazul distraída frente de él.

No habla, sus labios rosados están sellados como una segura caja fuerte, no emite ni un diminuto sonido, se encuentra como una perfecta estatua, casi como si esperara que la chica lo hiciera primero. Elizabeth se endereza bajo la profunda mirada del hombre, esforzándose de manera inhumana para no sonrojarse, carraspea su garganta debido a su repentino nerviosismo y pena por ser encontrada en ese estado, sonríe tímida y se calma al ver a Rick devolver el gesto.

\- hey - saluda beth un poco mas calmada.

\- hey beth - regresa amigable mientras se sienta frente a la ojiazul.

\- ¿turno esta noche? - pregunta con voz suave.

\- si - asiente humedeciendo su labio inferior - acabo de finalizar, pero una cerveza fría es algo reconfortante luego de un aburrido turno.

Beth coloca la cerveza frente al ojiazul y sonríe a su declaración - aburrido ¿eh? - Rick asiente mientras bebe un sorbo - ¿ningún criminal más buscado o algo así? - pregunta curiosa y sonriendo.

Rick ríe suave por la suposición de la rubia - podemos decir, que ninguna llamada en mis horas, solo unos cuantos sondeos y ya - se encogió de hombros.

\- no eres el único - recordó beth la misma falta de actividad en el bar esa noche.

\- aquí - señalo a las mesas vacías - lo soy - acotó burlón.

Beth eleva su dorada ceja - muy gracioso - dijo sarcástica mientras la comisura de sus labios se elevaba - aunque gracias por la compañía.

\- de nada - devuelve señalando con su cerveza a la ojiazul - ¿estás sola? - interroga confuso al notar ningún otro empleado.

\- Elena no se sintió bien hace una media hora así que se fue, T-Dog fue relevado por Tara por un problema en su casa - explicó sin mirar a Rick mientras sus dedos jugaban con una servilleta frente a él - Dale en su oficina, y Tara imagino que esta en la cocina charlando con su nueva conquista - restó importancia moviendo sus hombros.

\- y tu acá - recalcó el diputado distraído - conmigo.

\- aja - murmuró bethy solemne, aun no lo miraba pero sabia que el policía tampoco la observaba. Y entonces algo paso por su mente, estaban solos, sin ningún oído curioso de su conversación; era el momento perfecto para conocer un poco más a officer friendly de su propia boca. Tenia claro que él no se sentiría en plena comodidad de divulgar sus problemas maritales con una conocida, la cual le había intentado coquetear años atrás; pero si era válido compartir detalles no muy personales entre ambos, y de esa forma comenzar a construir el lazo que Beth necesitaría para ser receptor de su historia. No entendía porqué quería crear una sólida confianza con él, incluso la mínima idea de ser su amiga, pero después se ocuparía de responder esas incógnitas subconscientes.

\- desde que llegaste no eh tenido la oportunidad de charlar contigo beth... de saber más de ti - dijo Rick como si sus pensamientos fueron iguales que los de Elizabeth.

La rubia levanto la vista al ojiazul que ya se encontraba enfocado en ella, al principio estaba sorprendida de que él expresara una idea parecida a la de ella, pero se sintió a gusto de que también estaba dispuesto a conocerse mutuamente mejor - yo diría lo mismo Rick, nuestras conversaciones han sido algo... Fugaces - dijo con una sonrisa en su voz.

\- coincido con usted señorita Greene - burló el sheriff usando su acento sureño, coloca su cerveza aun llena en el mármol, cruza sus trabajados y bronceados brazos en la barra y concentra sus ojos en beth - ¿quieres comenzar primero? - pregunto con su forma caballerosa que nunca abandona.

\- yo te diré una cosa sobre mí, y tu dirás una sobre ti - propuso la ojiazul - oficiales primero.

\- hecho - acordó divertido Rick, su rostro se torno pensativo en busca de una manera correcta de empezar - tengo esposa y un hijo de nueve llamado Carl, pero tomando en cuenta que eres la mejor amiga de Tara Chambler eso y otras informaciones muy comunes, ya llegaron a tus oídos - dijo mirando atentamente a beth.

Elizabeth asiente un poco tímida y curiosa por lo que dirá el diputado - entonces ya se lo que te contaré - Rick suspira - mis padres fallecieron hace mucho tiempo, mi madre en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía 8 y mi padre en cumplimiento de su deber 3 años mas tarde.

Beth se congela al instante al escuchar algo nuevo del sheriff de King County - ¿Tu padre era policía también?

\- Sheriff, de hecho. Era un gran hombre, a cada momento con una gran sonrisa para mí, recordándome lo orgulloso que siempre estaría; él fue el principal motivo por el que decidí esta carrera. Desde muy pequeño soñaba ser igual a él.

Beth rápidamente se siente conectada con Rick por la similitud de sus etapas pasadas, y si él estaba comenzando a confiar un poco, ¿por qué ella no? - siempre eh admirado a mi padre - comienza con vacilación - su carácter y su bondad, y la forma en la que mira el mundo, sin una pizca de rencor con nadie, ni siquiera con mi mamá Josephine - la ojiazul suspira riendo - jamás lo entenderé.

\- Hershel tiene un gran corazón, y por la admiración en su voz cada vez que me hablaba y me habla de ti... Tu también lo tienes - dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa a beth.

\- ¿no piensas que sería su misma bondad lo que me vuelve a mí una buena persona? - Rick mueve negativamente su cabeza sin dejar de mirarla y sonreír - ¿por qué?

El oficial toma un sorbo de su cerveza sin dejar el contacto visual, pero sin responder, se dibuja en su rostro una media sonrisa cuando vuelve a hablar - mi hijo es un gran fan de los deportes sobre todo del fútbol, diría que lo heredó de mí - comentó dejando en la mente de Beth la respuesta de Rick a su pregunta.

\- bueno, yo soy excelente en cuidar animales, sobretodo los caballos y gallinas, cortesía de Hershel Greene - devolvió beth al cambio del tema, aunque no significa que se olvidaría ese asunto.

\- nunca eh montado un caballo, les tengo miedo - admitió risueño.

\- ¿bromeas? - rió Elizabeth, el diputado sacudió la cabeza - amo montar, soy una experta, aunque la primera vez entre en Shock, con algo de práctica, me enamore de Janus.

\- ¿Janus? - Rick se torno en confusión.

\- mi caballo, papá me lo regalo cuando era niña, y Maggie se encargo de enseñarme.

\- ah - murmuró riendo - creí que era tu novio.

Beth soltó una risotada - te hablaba de montar, ¿cómo podría saltar a eso así?

Rick se encoge de hombros atento a los gestos de la rubia como un típico policía - todo es posible ¿no? - preguntó sarcástico, beth roda los ojos burlona.

Beth cambia su expresión a una juguetona, y Rick lo nota porque levanta una ceja expectante - ¿has tenido otras relaciones a parte de Lori? - enlaza sus manos, y amortigua su barbilla en ellas como una niña inocente esperando un dulce.

El ayudante del sheriff ríe por la inocencia y la curiosidad de la joven frente a él - solo una - responde sonriendo.

Beth arruga su nariz - ¿en serio? - Él asiente - ¿antes o después de tu esposa?

\- antes - contesta jugando con el borde de su botella vacía, posa sus ojos en beth analizándola - ¿fuiste novia de Jimmy?

\- bueno - vacilo beth no muy segura de categorizarlo como novio o no - si, si lo fue.

Rick no aparta su enfoque todavía - ¿por qué vacilaste? ¿En responderme?

\- pensaba si debía decidir que fuimos novios, aun lo dudo.

\- si estuvieron saliendo por algún tiempo, fueron fieles el uno al otro y se besaron...  
\- para para - interrumpió beth riendo - no hace falta que me expliques qué es un noviazgo.

\- creí que necesitabas - dijo el diputado sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

\- no gracias - dijo Elizabeth sarcástica - ¿conoces a León?

\- si, lo conozco - el ceño de officer friendly se frunce - ¿por qué?

EllieTwo sonríe - el es otro de mis mejores amigos aquí en el condado.. De hecho otro cómplice mas en nuestras aventuras..

\- ¿León? - cuestiona sorprendido - nunca creí que tu eras muy unida a él.

\- lo amo como un hermano - exclama dulce beth mientras recuerda al otro policía - siempre fue uno de los amigos que me ayudaba en mis problemas. Nunca me abandono.

\- él no es muy fan de las noticias en King County, así que me imagino que sabes lo distraído que es.

\- lamentablemente... Si - susurró divertida, beth por instinto mira el reloj de la pared y nota con alegría que su turno ya terminó.

\- ya es muy tarde, me debo ir - escucha decir a Rick.

Beth suspira - no eres el único - se voltea sin dejar al sheriff responder y se apoya en la puerta de la cocina - Tara terminamos por hoy, apurate o te dejo Chambler - gritó Elizabeth amenazante.

\- no jodas bethania, espera - se oyó devolver a la castaña del otro lado de la puerta. Beth roda los ojos odiosa. Mira a Rick quien se acerca por el otro lado de la barra a ella.

\- no soy de los que no pagan - dijo divertido. Bethania se abofetea mentalmente y coge apenada el dinero que Rick le extiende en la mano.

\- perdón - murmura con el tono rosa apenas visible en sus mejillas, vuelve a recostarse de la madera - entonces te veo pronto officer friendly, tenemos otros temas más por conversar.

\- por supuesto Beth, nos vemos pronto, buenas noches a ambas y tengan cuidado ¿si? - bethania asiente.

\- tu igual ten cuidado, buenas noches.

La ojiazul observa a su nuevo amigo desaparecer del establecimiento, y sonríe orgullosa de por fin dejar de lado los romances y entablar nuevas amistades. Hablando de amistades:

\- Tara - vuelve a gritar mientras golpea la puerta. Al segundo se abre mostrando a una castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿y tu qué? - pregunta confusa por la rara actitud risueña de su mejor amiga. Tara se encoge de hombros ignorando a Beth olímpicamente. La rubia queda perdida pero se dispone a seguirla, sin decir más.  
En "24/7" beth comprueba a Ellie en su habitación, y la encuentra profundamente dormida. Se encamina al suyo, se deshace de sus prendas y una ducha fugaz para repeler el sudor de su larga noche, aburrida al principio, pero después agradable gracias a Rick Grimes; se mete bajo las frías sabanas de su cama, cayendo rápidamente en su profundo sueño.

* * *

que onda con el rara actitud de tara con beth? muy pronto...


	5. Let Your Heart Hold Fast

**_n/a: disfruten_**

**_advertencia: si no te gusta los romances con diferencia de edad, no leas este fic... los personajes de the walking dead no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_Let Your Heart Hold Fast_**

* * *

\- Te gusta y bastante.

\- Para nada.

\- Te gusta.

\- Como amigo.

\- Uh-uh. Te gusta.

\- No.

\- Te gusta.

\- Que no.

\- Te gusta y mucho. Lo se te conozco.

\- No me gusta Tara - susurró enfadada beth. Era la vez número 38 que se lo decía, y lo sabia porque desde la mañana anterior no paraba de repetirlo.

Era lunes por mediodía cuando las dos chicas habían acordado ir a la cafetería a charlar un rato, solo con la condición establecida por Bethania de que la castaña tendría prohibido tocar el asunto de Rick. Pero como era de esperar: Tara no cumplió.

No fue cuando el domingo al amanecer, Tara llamó a la puerta de "24/7", beth refunfuñando se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a espantar a cualquier intruso que molestaba su sagrado sueño. Pero cuando abrió la puerta sus insultos se le anudaron en la garganta, al encontrar a Chambler en la misma rara actitud de la noche anterior, con una sonrisa desquiciada y perversa, típica de cuando planeaba burlarse de ella y Amy.

Y que solo podía significar una maldita cosa:

\- Te gusta Rick Grimes.

Fue lo primero que salio de sus labios y la primera vez que comenzó el acoso por información.

Tara Chambler, escuchó su intercambio con officer friendly en el solitario bar anoche. Tal parece no toda, pero si lo suficiente como para esto, llego a deducir la rubia; al principio se quedo en shock pero rápidamente negó. Le regaño por espiarla pero la castaña solo se limito a un: no lo vuelvo hacer.

\- porque no lo admites, ¿tan difícil es? - preguntó exasperada, mientras devoraba su hamburguesa, en una mesa al lado del vidrio que permitía observar la calle transitada donde estaba ubicado el local.

\- aquí la que tiene dificultades, eres tú - señalo beth a su amiga sentada frente a ella.

Tara alzo una ceja sarcástica - no - negó - te niegas a admitir tus sentimientos hacia el lo se bethany. Por algo somos mejores amigas ¿no crees?

\- si lo se.

\- como hermanas mas bien - recalco.

\- Lo se.

\- entonces hija - exasperó la castaña.

\- no siento más que simpatía por él.. ¿Tan extraño es que quiera ser amiga de un hombre que no sea Jimmy o León?

\- No es eso bethania - negó escéptica.

\- ¿entonces?, no te comprendo Tara - la ojiazul dijo molesta por los acertijos inconclusos de su amiga.

La morena pareció rendirse, porque sus hombros bajaron, y sus ojos café se centraron en ese último Lunes de septiembre, a través del cristal pulido.

Sus facciones por primera vez desde que Elizabeth Greene volvió se endurecen neutrales sin expresión, una característica que Tara no utilizaba muy a menudo y menos con ella, y que solo usaba cuando no quería mostrar sus emociones, y en la cual era toda una experta, _Cara de Póquer_.

Un suspiro de resignación escapo de su boca, mientras su cabeza empieza a ladear - algún día lo descubrirás - murmuró casi perceptible al oído humano, pero por la cercanía de ambas mujeres, la rubia pudo apenas captar el mensaje.

Elizabeth queda perpleja por el repentino cambio de su mejor amiga y el tono serio que sale de sus labios, la conoce desde que eran niñas y la ojiazul sabe que ella no es de las chicas serias, neutras o inexpresivas todo el momento; solo toma ese humor por algo muy grave o muy importante. La pregunta millonaria era... _¿Por __qué?_

* * *

Esa noche en el bar estuvo repleta de sorpresas, beth recibió la mejor noticia del mundo hasta ahora, Amy llegaba mañana a King County otra vez, por fin vería a su otra mejor amiga después de casi un mes de su mudanza.

Luego fue la visita inesperada de Jimmy y León, Elizabeth los recibió y compartieron juntos los viejos tiempos del equipo, estaba emocionada de volver a ver a dos de sus _Besties _de nuevo. Y para su impresión ambos hombres estaban solos, ni siquiera Jimmy alardeó sobre conquistas y pretendientes, la rubia fue el centro de la conversación.

Llegó el último Martes del amigable septiembre, no podía creer que ya hace aproximadamente un mes, ella había vuelto al Estado de Georgia. _Y justicia_, la aparición de Amy Harrison.

\- Bethania - gritó al borde de la emoción la rubia mayor.

\- Amy - devolvió con el mismo entusiasmo al ver a su ojiverde amiga cruzar el umbral de 24/7.

Corrió a abrazarla como siempre lo hacia cuando ambas rubias se reencontraban; beth organizo una pequeña reunión en su departamento antes del trabajo, Tara, Elena, León, Jimmy eran los otros anfitriones. Se sentía grandioso tener a todos sus mejores amigos juntos con ella, se sentía inverosímil, no se lo creía. Las horas se fueron volando, entre chistes y nuevas tendencias de las vidas de cada uno, Amy fue la más solicitada por información, de parte de cada persona presente en la sala de estar de 24/7.

* * *

La noche del final del mes, ya esta presente en las calles de King County, y la actividad del condado no es para nada monótona, al contrario es muy movida y alegre. Tal parece que la llegada del otoño es bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, por cada habitante de Atlanta. El bar de Dale Horvath no desborda soledad, tampoco tristeza, sino un agradable aura de optimismo, el tintineo de las botellas chocar, las risas y voces de los clientes en sus respectivas conversaciones con los acompañantes en sus mesas.

En esta ocasión Beth, Tara, Amy y Ellie se encuentran detrás de la barra conversando alegremente después de que cada una atendió a los clientes que se encuentran en sus propias burbujas de felicidad. Tara parecía algo ambigua con Bethania con respecto a officer friendly desde ese mañana en la cafetería, no realizó ninguna broma acerca de los dos o volvió a presionarla de que a ella le gustaba, la mayor ojiverde ansiosa pidió todo referente a lo que sucedía entre la menor de los Greene y el ayudante del Sheriff; pero la ojimiel relato casi apática, los sucesos desde hace un mes entre los dos susodichos, pero tal parece pensó beth, que el lugar de Tara fue rápidamente reemplazado por la menor Harrison.

\- uhh te gusta el sheriff.. Grrr - rugió pícara la rubia mayor.

\- Amy por favor promete, que ahora no reemplazaras a Tara.

\- nop tranquila no me gusta robar títulos. Y menos los de Chambler.

\- nah. No me mencionen. A Beth Greene la eh declarado la más tonta del mundo - dijo la castaña escéptica.

\- auch eso si que dolió - burló Amy riendo.

Beth aprovecho un descuido de Elena y Amy para poder interrogar mejor a Tara sin interrupción - ¿Qué hay de malo contigo? - murmuró bethy a la ojimiel.

\- ¿conmigo? Bethania a mi no me sucede nada. ¿Ahora eres paranoica? - susurró sarcástica Tara con un deje de gracia.

\- estas actuando extraño Tara.

\- para nada. actuó natural.

\- no es cierto. Estas enfadada.

Chambler roda los ojos y endurece sus rasgos hacia su mejor amiga en señal de seriedad - bethy estoy bien, no estoy molesta contigo ¿si? - da a Elizabeth una sonrisa tranquilizadora, conoce demasiado bien a esa pequeña rubia para saber que beth creía que estaba molesta con ella - es solo que me rendí - termino encogiéndose de hombros.

Beth fruncio su ceño en señal de confusión con respecto a lo que Tara se refería - ¿a qué te rendiste?

\- sobre ti y de Rick - mencionó casual pero con un brillo cómplice en sus ojos que la ojiazul paso desapercibido - entendí que NO te gusta de esa manera.

\- ah - logró articular beth algo ida, se sintió algo rara al escuchar a su mejor amiga confirmar que ella no sentía ningún tipo de interés romántico hacia el adjunto Grimes. Tara se retira a la cocina a coger un pedido que T-Dog le entregaba.

\- Tara ni se te ocurra pedir extras. ¿Entendido? - ordenó Theodore Douglas.

\- Entendido.

\- de nada sirve igual lo hará - burló Ellie mientras se colocaba frente a Bethy.

\- nada pierdo intentando - contrarrestó T-Dog riendo.

_Intentar_, esa palabra quemaba los oídos de la rubia con tan solo oírla._ ¿De qué sirve amar sino sufres en el intento?_ Era casi una condena, pensó, tratar de amar, abrir tu corazón, volverte vulnerable con alguien que puede manipularte por tus sentimientos hacia él.

Ella estaba utilizando ese verbo actualmente, pero en el ámbito familiar, beth intentaba sanar la viejas heridas del pasado con su papa y hermanos, y no era para nada sencillo, pero desde un inicio cuando decidió reconstruir esos puentes entre ambos extremos del río para mejorar la relación, sabía el costo y el esfuerzo que le reclamaría a si misma.

El amor es dolor, definitivamente es el rey del sufrimiento en cada persona que existe. Lo sabe. Josephine era una de las pruebas en vida, su partida le enseño a beth lo mucho que duele amar. Su padre y Maggie eran las otras, sus ausencias se encargaron de mostrarle lo doloroso que es amar y no tener esa persona a tu lado.

Y lo peor todos son conscientes del precio que deben pagar al entregar su corazón a otros.

\- intentar - murmuró Beth distraída.

\- intentar ¿qué? - preguntó intrigada Ellie.

\- ¿umm? - devolvió pérdida la ojiazul.

\- murmuraste algo sobre intentar - Elena observaba detenidamente a Bethania.

La ojiazul bufo - no dije nada - se cruzo de brazos a la defensiva vieja costumbre.

\- Ellie - comenzó la ojigris - no se que sucede últimamente pero puedes confiar en mi.. En Tara y en Amy.

\- Elena no pasa nada - negó bethy - no comprendo porque piensas eso.

\- mira te conozco. Así como tu forma de pensar y ver las cosas en lo que vulnerabilidad se refiere..

Beth frunce su ceño - para ya Ellie estoy muy bien - dijo beth ya molesta.

\- pues a mi no me parece - La ojigris empezaba a exasperarse por la actitud de la rubia.

\- no me interesa si es lo que te parece - dijo la granjera a la defensiva. Típico cuando no quería que nadie supiera de sus preocupaciones internas.

\- no me vengas con tu súper escudo ahora Elizabeth...

\- niñas sera mejor que tengan esta conversación en otro lugar ¿si? Así que calma las dos - sugirió Amy interfiriendo la ya acalorada discusión de la pelirroja y la rubia.

Elizabeth suspira frustrada. Su buen día había acabado. Eran sus amigas las que actuaban diferente. no _ella_.

\- Amy - susurro EllieTwo a la ojiverde - necesito tomar un poco de aire.

La rubia mayor asiente en comprensión - tranquila ve. Pero no tardes mucho no me gusta la idea de que andes por ahí sola Bethy - acaricia el cabello dorado de beth como siempre suele hacerlo.

La ojiazul sonríe nostálgica. Amy siempre era así con ella, cariñosa e incondicional. Era por eso que la amaba mucho, jamás la presionaba pero tampoco la dejaba ir - como usted ordene mamá Harrison.

\- no bromeo.

\- yo tampoco mamá.

\- hablo muy en serio bethy - rió la rubia.

\- lo prometo.

* * *

Beth salió rápidamente del establecimiento sin mirar atrás, quería huir o correr lo que sea hasta volar si fuera posible, pero menos empeorar las cosas con sus amigas, debía apartarse o terminaría hiriéndolas o diciendo cosas que salían sin querer de sus finos labios cuando estaba bajo su súper escudo, como Ellie lo llama desde siempre, recuerda que gracias a esa actitud un día tuvo una gran pelea con la pelirroja, tan grave fue que no se dirigieron la palabra por un lapso de un mes. Inicio su camino por la fría acera donde algunos habitantes seguían transitando ya que no era tan tarde todavía.

Siguió sin rumbo fijo pero no lejos del bar como Amy se lo pidió, solo necesitaba aire fresco para aclarar sus pensamientos y quitar el amargo sabor que le dejo su conversación con Tara y la discusión incomoda con Ellie, le molesta su comportamiento, se supone que la pelirroja ya la conoce muy bien y sabe que ella no le gusta hablar de sus sentimientos, no al menos esos que son visibles o no tan profundos.

La granjera prefería no mostrar su sufrimiento a los demás, era mejor sufrir en silencio. Entonces mientras sus pies comenzaron a liberarse y su percepción se fue a la fregada. Comenzó a cantar:

_All my days are spent  
All my cards are dealt  
Oh the desolation grows  
Every inch revealed  
As my heart is pierced  
Oh my soul is now exposed  
In the ocean deep  
In the canyons steep  
Walls of granite here I stand  
All my desperate calls  
Echo off the walls  
Back and forth  
Then back again_

Suspiró mientras su mirada se perdía en la carretera delante de ella. Sentada en la acera desahogándose por medio de letras y melodías.

_To believe I walk alone  
Is a lie that I've been told  
So let your heart hold fast  
For this soon shall pass  
Like the high tide takes the sand_

Cerro sus ojos entonando cada palabra, era la única manera que lograba sentirse conectada con el amor. y en ese momento era lo que beth _necesitaba_. Pero no quería. Necesitar y querer: dos palabras con un significado demasiado diferente. Puedes querer amor y no necesitarlo. Puedes necesitar amor y no quererlo.

_At the bitter end  
Salt and liquid blend  
From the corner of my eye  
All the miles wrecked  
Every broken step  
Always searching always blind  
Never fear, No Never fear  
So let your heart hold fast  
For this soon shall pass  
There's another hill ahead_

Termino mientras una solitaria lágrima escapo de sus ojos, humedeciendo la fría mejilla que pedía a gritos el roce de una cálida caricia, que le enseñara que la soledad es solo un pasatiempo y que la compañía es posible para cualquier corazón agrietado negado a entregarse por completo.

Rogaba que nadie la viera así tan... _Frágil_.

Era lo ultimo que deseaba.

De repente...

\- Beth.

Se congelo.

Reconocería esa suave voz donde fuera.

Aunque estuviera a kilómetros o simples centímetros sabría a quien le pertenece esa magnética voz que con solo oírla enviaba una corriente por su espina dorsal erizando su pálida piel brillante a la luz de la luna.

Abrió sus párpados.. y ahí estaba él.

Él.

\- Rick...

Continuara...


End file.
